dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs. Daffy Duck
Wario vs. Daffy Duck is an episode of DBX, featuring Wario from Super Mario Bros and Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes. Description Super Mario Bros vs. Looney Tunes!, who of these greedy characters, who are anti-heroes and rivals of the main hero will win, Wario can make Daffy stink or Daffy wins an unexpected victory. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Daffy was walking quietly through the city with Bugs Bunny and saw Wario next to Mario and noticed that his had the same greedy personality of Daffy and that Wario was Mario's rival, so the duck told him. Daffy: Hey you who wears the yellow cap, let's see wich rival with greedy personality will win?. Wario: Wario time!. And the main heroes supported them. Mario: Come on Wario, kick the ass of that duck!. Bugs Bunny: Come on Daffy, kick that fat guy's ass!. And the anti-heroes accepted. Both: Ok!. And the fight started. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (Cue Retro Rivals) Wario and Daffy ran to each other and gave each other multiple hits and kicks, until they both hit each other simultaneously, sending Wario and Daffy flying to the ground. Both rise and Wario takes the Fire Flower, becoming Fire Wario. Wario: Take this!. Wario threw a fireball, wich scaried Daffy dodged. Wario launches a barrage of fireballs, so Daffy scaried hid in a three that was burned by fireballs. Daffy: I have to think of something!. Daffy disguised herself as a woman while Wario walked in the place and told him. Wario: Madam you around here dressed a duck!. Daffy: Not but you seem like a very attracted man!. Daffy, disgusted, leaned to kiss but Wario stepped back so the frustrated duck tood out a mallet and.... WHACK! The mallet collided with the face of Wario, removing the power and sending Wario to fly to a wall. Wario: Why did you hit me with that?. Daffy, angry takes off his disguise and shouted. Daffy: Because, I'm the same duck silly!. Wario: Oh!. Wario takes out Mega Mushroom, becoming Mega Wario. Wario: Now let's see what you will do with this power duck. Wario tried to hit Daffy who scaried dodged all the blows. Wario: Ugh... stay down annoying duck!. Daffy No!. Daffy scared ran like a lighting bolt while Wario pursued him but soon lost his power, returning to normal. Wario: Oh hell no!. Daffy: Ha, ha!. Wario takes out his Wario Bike and tried to run over Daffy who dodges and takes out his costume of Robin Hood. Daffy: Take this!. Daffy shot an arrow at Wario who dodged. Wario: Ha, ha!. Daffy: Aww, shucks!. Daffy shot more arrows than Wario dodged until one hit the Wario Bike that exploded, sending Wario to flying until he landed on the ground. Daffy: Ha, ha, Take that!. Wario pulled out a pair of Bob-Ombs that threw Daffy, who dodged the bombs with fear. Wario continued throwing Bob-Ombs that Daffy dodged until Wario did not have Bob-Ombs. Wario: Oh no!. Daffy: Uff... Narrowly!. Wario tooks out a Power Flower and becomes in Metal Wario. Wario: Wario time!. Daffy hit Wario several times but did not affected Wario at all. Daffy: But what!. Wario gave multiple blows to Daffy, until the power ended but he saw that the only thing he did was to dismantle Daffy's beak that put him in his place. Daffy: You are desthpicable!. Wario transforms into Invisible Wario, so Daffy says. Daffy: Where is it! Wario hit Daffy in the back. Daffy: Ugh... where is it!. Wario then hit Daffy in the stomach but his powers ended and he returned to normal. Daffy: Ha, ha, very funny eh, what do you think about this?. Daffy gave Wario a blow to the face, knocking him down. Wario: Ugh... Wario got up and took out the Goodstyle and transforms into Genius Wario. Wario: Take this!. Wario took out the Ultra Hand, hitting Daffy several times with her, until Daffy dodges and hit Wario. Daffy: Take that!. Wario transforms into Dragon Wario. Wario: Take this!. Wario will give fire to Daffy, who scared dodges all the fire. Wario decides to become in Sparky Wario and shooting balls of electricity at Daffy, who easily dodges. Wario: (Snarl) I'ts the Wario-Man time!. Wario eats a Garlick, transforming into Wario-Man. Wario-Man: It's the Wario-Man time!. Daffy: It's time to use Stupor Duck. Daffy transforms into Stupor Duck. Stupor Duck: Let's do it!. Both flew through the air simultaneously beating each other, causing earthquakes and soon reached the space and collided blows causing the moon to be destroyed, but Wario's form ran out. Stupor Duck: Ha, ha, i'ts time to finish this!. Daffy flew to Wario who soon felt he was going to use the Wario Waft... Wario: Wario time!. Auge!!! Wario used the Wario Waft so Daffy looked with fear at what was approaching him. Stupor Duck: Oh no!. Daffy flew to try to avoid the plague that was chasing him. But soon Daffy came up with an idea. The plague was over and Wario landed on the ground and checked if Daffy was still alive but there was no sign of him anywhere. Wario: Wha, ha, ha, ha, ha... Wario is the number one!. Daffy: Now you are in my world. Wario: Eh?. Daffy drew an anvil that crushed Wario, creating a pool of blood. "K.O." Daffy returns to the cartoon and says. Daffy: I win!. Bugs: Well done, Daffy!. Daffy: Thank you Bugs!. Both celebrated Daffy's victory while Mario cried over Wario's death. Results The winner is: Daffy DuckCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Warner bros Category:Skyblazero Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights